


Glad to be with you, Boss

by RowdyChickens



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just need soft boys!!, its kazs turn on the tall, short big boss, thats honestly all it is a fluffy fic abt bb learning guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyChickens/pseuds/RowdyChickens
Summary: In which peace day finally came, and big boss and Kaz relax on the beach





	Glad to be with you, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me over grammatical errors n such, i try my best to proof read but i really honestly have half a functioning braincell, also fuck canon i do what i want when i want

Part of Snake thought peace day would never come, part of him thought his bloodstained hands would never find redemption, part of him thought he'd never see the smiling face of his sub commander again. Yet, here he was leant back in the sun warmed sand, his sub commander, Kazuhira miller sat beside him plucking the strings to an old weathered guitar, years of practice showed in his movement across the strings as he quietly hummed a song along with the rhythm. Kaz had his eyes closed only focusing on the gentle melody that he played as the gentle rays of the setting sun warmed his skin. "How do you do that?" Snake grumbled, his familiar rough tone stirring Kaz slightly from his rhythm "Hm?" he said glancing back, not expecting his boss to show any curiosity in his playing, having previously been wholly indifferent to the songs Kaz played.

"Play like that. Never been much good with any instrument, melody never sounds right under my fingers." Snake rumbled, sitting up and shaking the sand that clung to his loose fitting shirt, rough calloused hands digging through the back pocket of his military fatigues for a cigar. "Guns, blades, the only things that seemed to feel right in my hands." He sighed, continuing his search for a lighter.  
"Smokings bad for you, boss" Kaz said, barely taking his eyes off his guitar though his aviators did nothing to betray that. "I could show you how, if you'd like, after all nobody ever learned anything in a day." He added, a small smirk playing at his lips. Snake had seemingly ignored the quip Kaz had made at first about his smoking habits, however in the end he pocketed the cigar once again glancing over at Kaz, who was quietly tuning the guitar with deft hands. "Sure." He finally mumbled.

"So you've tried to play the guitar before, boss?" Kaz asked a small smile playing on his lips "I for one, am interested to see what you can do." He pushed himself up from the sand, giving himself a quick brush down before reaching for his guitar. "After all, I'm gonna need to know just how terrible you are at playing, right?" Snake just groaned under his breath, he could practically hear the cocky smirk playing in his sub commanders lips as he offered the guitar over to his boss. 

Of course Snake took a few moments of fumbling with the guitar, his brow furrowing out of frustration as he merely struggled to remember to hold the damn thing. He eventually had the instrument comfortably held against him, fingers flush against string, and that small twinge of nervousness blooming in Snake he hadn't felt in a long time. "Like this?" he eventually managed to get out, his voice coming out a little higher than usual, which he was absolutely going to beat himself up about later when he saw the amusement on Kaz's face, apparent even behind his aviators. "You actually have to y'know… play me somethin, boss." he said, that cocky tone still in his voice. Snake let out a brief characteristic grumble, performing one simple strum. Which, as expected, sounded about as good as a wailing cat when clumsy fingers caught on strings midway through the action. "I told you, i cant play a note to save my life." he huffed looking away from Kaz as he felt his face heat up slightly, only praying the dim glow of the sunset didn't make that too apparent "Do i really need to demonstrate anything else?" he grumbled again setting the instrument down in the sand. "Hmm, think ive had enough of this live performance today, from the great Big boss" Kaz chuckled, his words only seeming to make the other man grumpier. "Come here, ill show you how its done." 

Kaz sat, expectantly looking back at Snake as he slowly walked over, sitting himself down besides Kaz. "So what? how are you gonna show me how to play exactly?" he said, looking back over at the instrument. "Well first, you're gonna have to sit closer than that." Kaz chuckled, the amusement apparent in his voice. "Kaz, i sit any closer and I'm gonna end up sitting in your damn lap." "That's the idea, Boss." Kaz said cheerfully, another cocky smile flashing across his lips. Snake looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, his eyes widening "Kaz, you can't be serious." "How am I gonna help you out if you have the guitar all the way over there? If you sit in my lap i can at least show you where to put your hands and guide you right?" he said cheerfully. Damn, Snake both hated and loved something about the expectant grin playing over the other man's features, as much as that little voice in him told him to tell Kaz to fuck off, to save his own pride, he really never could find the strength to deny Kaz anything. For a few seconds Snake sat in silence, as if pondering Kaz's offer making that tiny spark of hope flourish in Kaz's chest, which was soon reinforced even more as Snake sat up, slowly tentatively reorganizing himself to be sat in Kaz's lap.

Kaz definitely felt his heart rate pick up and his breath catch in his throat, he leaned forward slightly pressing himself up against Snakes back and trying to calm himself don't make a big deal out of it, you're just showing him how to play guitar, he thought to himself, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Snakes middle "Kaz, I can feel how fast your hearts beating you know" Snake said, a slight unexpected softness to his tone. "R-right boss, i-i, well, why don't we just get started, w-with the guitar! that is." Kaz hadn't expected his tone to come out so shaky, but frankly, it was all worth it when he heard that deep, familiar laugh from Snake. "Right, wouldn't want you getting distracted." 

Once Snake had picked the guitar back up, having just laid his hands back over the strings, his other hand steadfast in gripping the instrument, to which he heard an audible sigh of disapproval from Kaz behind him. "If you grip it any tighter you're gonna snap it, like this, boss" Snake tensed a moment when he felt Kaz's warm hands take their place over his own, surprisingly smooth, compared to his own rough hands battered by years of combat and training. It took Snake a moment to realize Kaz gently tugging at his hand, currenty laid over the strings. "Boss, you gotta move your hand, its too high" he mumbled softly, though a slight insistent twinge to his tone managed to sneak past as he took Snake's hand in his own, guiding it lower over the strings. "There." Kaz muttered contently.

It took a long while of correcting, and practically holding Snake's hand to guide him through playing he finally managed to teach Snake a pleasing, simple melody. Kaz slowly withdrew his hands allowing Snake to hold the instrument unassisted now as Kaz's hands instinctually wrapped themselves around Snake's middle as he tentatively rested his head against his shoulder. Holy shit, don't blow this kaz, what are you DOING. he felt his breath hitch again slightly, as his mind scrambled to realize just how close he'd gotten to Snake, the warmth of his skin, the way he could hear his soft, calm breathing. He loved Snake, he truly did love the other man and being entrusted in such a moment of tenderness didn't half pluck at his heartstrings, much like Snake's clumsy fingers over the instrument. Even his clumsily played notes and slip ups sounded perfect to Kaz, every slight grunt or huff of frustration as his fingers plucked the wrong string, the way his brows knit together in concentration was all too perfect to Kaz. He sighed softly nestling his face closer to Snake. "Doin' great, babe."

All of a sudden Snake stopped, lowering the guitar slightly. Shit, slight panic rose in Kaz as he realized his slip up in words. "Boss i-" He was abruptly cut off by the other man "Think so? id say it sounded pretty terrible, keep catching the wrong strings." Kaz just paused, a look of slight confusion creeping across his features as it all started to sink in, he was sitting with his body against Snake, arms slunk around his waist and face nestled up to his neck, AND he had just called him babe. yet the other seemed completely and totally oblivious to everything as he just returned his attention to the guitar. 

It had grown late and the sun had completely set, Snake had the idea to light a fire so they could sit out later. Snake was still clumsy as ever on the instrument as he finally set the instrument down in the sand, leaning his weight back against Kaz who still had his arms comfortably encircling the other. "Nope, i think I'm still not gonna get any better at that" Snake remarked letting out a sigh as he let his hands fall into his lap. "I dunno boss, you're definitely better than when we started" Kaz said, letting a soft chuckle escaped him. Kaz let out a relaxed sigh as his eyes fell shut, everything was perfect.

Without much warning he felt one of Snake's hands find his own, lacing his fingers with his own wordlessly, Kaz sat still, his body tensing up slightly as words seemed to catch in his throat, was he supposed to say something, if anything? He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Snake speak, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "You know i'm not that dense, Kaz, I noticed how close you've been getting to me this whole time." he cut himself off with a soft chuckle before continuing "Id have to be pretty stupid to not feel you wrapping your arms around me, or you resting your head on me. Or you calling me babe." he finished. "B-boss i can explain I-I…" he quickly tried to move his hands before finding himself being held firmly by Snake. "I wasn't done." he said, the slight imposing growl to Snake's tone quickly made kaz shut his mouth. "I wasn't complaining. its… its nice." he finally managed to get out, rubbing his thumb over Kaz's hand, a slight blush creeping over Snakes cheeks. Something kaz saw so rarely he often cherished every moment he got to see his bosses cheeks painted with that rosy blush. 

"Aw boss, are you blushing?" Kaz hummed, nestling his face back up against Snake's neck. To which he was offered a slight grunt of annoyance, very characteristic of Snake. "Don't push your luck…" He grumbled. Kaz had to stop the sly grin from creeping across his features as he squeezed snake slightly closer to him, congratulating himself mentally on the small feat of clearly embarrassing the other. "Oh so should i say something else then? Liiike...Hmm…The stars are nearly as beautiful as you?" he said softly against snakes neck. a lazy smile affixed to him. "Oh shut up" Snake huffed, though the clear light hearted tone to Snake's voice made kaz smile even wider. Kaz slowly picked his head up off of Snake's shoulder, having just had an idea. "Hey boss, could you look this way for a moment?" "Huh?" Snake let out of one of his characteristic grumbles before tilting his head to Kaz. Kaz had to fight down his own nerves as he leaned in, taking a shuddering breath his own face inches from Snake's. "Are you gonna do it or not?" he heard Snake grumble as he closed the distance, connecting their lips.

Kaz couldn't help his small gasp of surprise, before he quickly leaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. Tender and sweet, Snake's lips were so unexpectedly soft against his own, Kaz felt his own heartbeat quicken once again as Snake broke away turning to look out over the beach again the small crackling fire besides them illuminating his flushed features as he looked out over the calm waves, that matched the deep blue of his eyes. "Let's stay here a while." Snake finally uttered letting his head fall back against Kaz. Kaz's head was still swimming with so many thoughts as he finally settled his head back on Snake's shoulder he pressed a smaller, lighter kiss to Snake's neck before finally speaking. "Glad to be with you, boss."


End file.
